


Fighting climate change

by Martakus



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anonymous sexual acts, Bondage, Chapters can be read independently, Chastity Device, Coming Untouched, Each chapter has the tags that apply to it in the notes, Emotional Bonding over sexual acts, Enemas, Hijack, Kink Discovery, M/M, Massages, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, Smut, but cheesy ending, consent dubious at times but mostly there, falsely assuming the other person is a girl, really sad excuse for a story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martakus/pseuds/Martakus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A team of scientists discovers the temperature anomalies Jack is causing and want to find out more about his power. Once they find out it spikes whenever he feels great sexual desire or pleasure, there´s no holding back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This thing is basically trainwreck smut with some sad excuse of a story forced onto it for my own peace of conscience. Therefore, it takes some time to get to the actual porn but I hope you still enjoy it. It´s also the first explicit piece I put on here, so feedback is greatly appreciated...
> 
> Chapter Tags: Kink Discovery, Massages, Chastity Device, Kind-of-Bondage, Orgasm Denial, Masturbation, Rimming, Anonymous sexual acts, falsely assuming the other person is a girl.

After sitting around with nothing to do for several minutes, Jack couldn´t help but begin feeling a bit uneasy. He couldn´t exactly pin down the reason, but it must have had something to do with both how brightly lit and sterile the room he was sitting in seemed and the uncertainty of what was to come. Yes, he had a vague idea, but nothing precise.

It had all started about two months ago when he had first experienced a peculiar feeling of being watched. At first, he had given it no further thought, but it persisted, though he could never spot anybody watching him. One day, he a man wearing a white coat had approached him. After Jack had gotten over the initial surprise of not only being seen, but even approached, the man explained to him that he was part of a team of scientists who had great interest in learning more about him.

Of course, it had been difficult at first. All they could see - or measure, to be more exact - were sporadically occurring temperature anomalies. It was quite hard to follow them, let alone predict where they would have to look next, because none of the scientists could see him. But after a while, somebody had, in near-desperation, suggested that they might have found Jack Frost. Of course he hadn´t been serious, just frustrated about being unable to find a logical solution for the phenomenons they were witnessing, but still, his subconsciouness began considering that possibility, and soon enough he actually started believing it enough to allow him to see Jack.

Of course, this would have been be a sensation to the science world, but they kept it quiet at first - they wanted to find out more about Jack´s powers. Unfortunately, they had been unable to come to any major conclusions by only observing him. Therefore, they would like to kindly invite him to follow them to one of their laboratories so that they could run a few tests on him, mainly to find out how strong his power was and how it be used most effectively. For example, they had suggested, if its potential was really as large as they estimated it to be, he could slow down or even stop climate change and thereby enable the children he had vowed to protect to live in a healthier environment.

After thinking about it for a few days, Jack had accepted. After all, what did he have to lose? Of course, he didn´t really believe that he might be able to stop climate change, but who knew? And on top of that, he was bored out of his mind because it was Spring in the northern hemisphere and Autumn in the Southern, so he didn´t really have anything to do and was grateful for every new experience.

So here he was, sitting in this brightly lit, white room as the scientists prepared the space he´d be living in for the duration of the tests. Finally, the bespectacled man entered through a door Jack had not noticed up until that point, gestured him to come along, and left through another door Jack hand´t seen until then. Everything just looked so painfully similar in this facility. White hallways, White rooms, White doors. This was the reason why Jack was slightly taken aback when they arrived at his new home. Its door was green.

After he had overcome his surprise and opened the door, his jaw dropped slightly. The room´s walls were covered in very authentic pictures of a forest, so realistic and seeming so three-dimensional he had at first thought he had left the building and entered a real forest. In the middle of it, there was a huge bed, 4 by 7 feet at least. A plethora of pillows was spread around it and a white uniform lay folded on top of the cover. The scientist gestured towards it. 'Your first test will be tomorrow. Please get into that uniform in the morning and wait for your escort. We will take your current clothing and store it safely in the meantime. The bathroom is behind that door over there.' Once again, it took Jack a while to actually make out the door - it just fit in so well with the surrounding paintings - but after a while, he got up and cast a quick glance inside. It seemed clean and comfortable enough, though as white and brightly lit as the hallways.

As soon as he was alone, Jack jumped onto the bed and hugged several pillows at once. It was like flinging himself into a mass of children that could actually see him and admired him, a feeling the winter spirit had craved and failed to receive for decades now. Just for this, it had been worth accepting the offer.

During the following weeks, Jack´s powers were tested under different circumstances every day. Soon it became clear that they were strongest when he was experiencing strong emotions. One day, when the scientists had tied him up in a dark room and played jungle sounds through a set of speakers, he had panicked and unleashed an ice storm so huge it had completely destroyed the walls of that room - and he didn´t even have his staff at hand! He had been furious afterwards, and the scientists promised to never try to induce negative emotions again.

However, it proved hard to artificially create strong positive emotions on demand. You couldn´t just make somebody feel happy on command, unless you drugged him... and though their experimental methods might be questionable, the scientists had enough morale to refrain from even considering that. Therefore, the scientists passed on to another thing that made Jack´s powers spike: Sexual desire. Day after day, they let all kinds of machines stroke different parts of the winter spirit´s body, shower him with water of different temperatures, allow or deny him orgasms - this time with Jack´s consent and even to his great pleasure. He didn´t have much sexual experiences, and he thoroughly enjoyed learning about his own kinks. After a while, the scientists were able to create the following file:

_\---Test subject #6079 ---_

_Subject name: Jack Frost_  
Ability: Can create local cold and therefore increase entropy. Unprecedented. Power spikes drastically while experiencing sexual desire and pleasure. Can use a staff to focus this power better and cool down whatever the staff is pointed at. If without staff, cold will emerge from all parts of the skin, though more will emerge from the test subject´s hands than from the rest of his body.  
Origin/Nationality: Unknown  
Skin color: Pale white  
Height: 169 cm  
Weight: 63 kg  
Gender: Male  
Age: Unknown  
Sexuality: Unknown (Heterosexuality is assumed as most likely, however bisexuality is also considered possible)  
Penal length (erect): 8.7 cm  
Turn ons: Sexual acts in twilight. Being sprayed with hot water. Watching himself during sexual acts (through mirrors or like). Having his nipples touched. Having small objects inserted to them, causing them to swell. Massages in almost all spots (especially having his buttocks caressed). Being touched in many places at once (- > Tentacle sex?). Bondage. Bodysuits. Small enemas. Being denied urination prior to sex. Orgasm denial.  
Turn offs: Anything non-consensual. Bright light during sex. Any technique so rough it causes damage to his rather weak and sensitive skin (e.g. whipping).  
Additional notes: Strong habituation effect. Power spikes decrease drastically if the same procedure is carried out several times. --- Suggested solution: Allow test subject more emotional involvement by pleasing it with people instead of machines.

And so it came that one day, the scientists told Jack they were about to present him with a number of voluntary prostitutes. He was to choose which one was able to please him best. However, it had been decided that he should not see the prostitutes at first, so that he would choose based on how much pleasure they made him feel and not based on their appearances.

Therefore, he was to place himself in a rather peculiar piece of furniture: A kind of metallic construction that was an exact imprint of his body´s front-side in a bent-over position. After he had fit himself inside it, a second and third part would be attached to cover the backside of his legs (and block access to his genitals, as the prostitutes were only supposed to massage him at first) and to cover the back of his head so that he would not be able to look around.

Cautiously, he began to fit his body into the construction. The material was hard and unrelenting, but strangely warm and comfortable at the same time. With a slight wince, he felt his penis being forced into a downward position - he would not be able to cum while in here. There was some space for it to become longer, but it would still be forced straight towards the floor. After the three parts had been fit together, Jack was instructed to shout 'Next!' whenever he had enough of one candidate. If he didn´t intervene, each candidate would get 5 minutes to please him.

Then he was left alone. He could feel the hairs on his back rising in excitement. Even just the thought of basically wearing a full-body chastity belt got him excited.

The first candidate was rather disappointing though. She - the winter spirit presumed all of the candidates were female, though he obviously couldn´t be absolutely sure - had tried to please by Jack by spanking his buttocks, but it did not turn him on at all. So he asked for the next one almost immediately. Unfortunately, this one was no better, perhaps even worse. She was far too direct, simply heading for his anus and only massaging the area around it.

It took a while for the third candidate to begin her work. But when she did, Jack gasped. Large, but soft and feminine hands had been gently placed onto his shoulder blades. Then, two tender lips kissed his neck. Jack´s heartbeat quickened. His penis was already becoming hard, uselessly trying to squirm its way out of the uncomfortable it was being confined to.

The hands began to move in slow circles, copiously caressing his shoulders before starting to move downwards. Jack´s penis was now as erect as it could become within its restraints, and he was panting and gasping heavily, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth, his muscles convulsing crazily without causing his limbs to move even a millimeter.

The hands wandered further and further down, stroking his back, caressing every hill and dip of his skin, finally arriving at his buttocks. Despite his muscle´s violent and irregular convulsion and relaxation, the massage continued. What was that girl thinking? Didn´t she know he wasn´t able to cum in this?

Jack´s hectic pants turned into more and more disheveled moans. His penis was throbbing in the rhythm of his heartbeat. He couldn´t hold back any longer. 'Next! Next! Next!', he cried in despair. 'Skip the rest of them, get me out of this thing! And get the girl to safety!'

Almost immediately, his constrictions were loosened. But the process was painfully slow. He pressed his back on the gradually lifting top part of the construction, but it was no use. It took several hardly bearable seconds until his sensitive penis was finally able to slip into its natural position, and several more until he could finally get his hands on it. Still bent over, he began to jerk it as quick as he could, gasping at every stroke. Then hell broke loose.

Cold, milky liquid shot from his penis and the room around him dissolved in a whirlwind of Ice and debris.

~*~

'Who is that girl?', Jack asked for what felt like the hundredth time. He got the same answer he always received: 'Sorry, we won´t tell you yet.' Frustrated, he punched one of his pillows. 'When will I be able to see her again?'

'When the time comes.'

'GAH!', Jack shouted in frustration as he punched again. Then the scientist spoke again, maintaining his steady voice, unaffected by Jack´s annoyance: 'It won´t be long. However, until then, we would kindly ask you to provide us with some of your semen. There´s a yellow cup in the bathroom. Just put as many of it as you can in there during the next 48 hours.

Jack obeyed and masturbated seven times during the next two days, trying to distract himself from the girl. What might she look like? Jack tried to imagine a face, but he just couldn´t. And after what she had made him experience, masturbating - even if it was in a room full of mirrors that in which he could watch himself from every possible angle during the process - just didn´t feel as good.

In the end, Jack had only managed to produce maybe 80ml of cum - but the scientist seemed content. He patted his shoulder and said: 'Thanks, that should be enough. In other news, we have arranged your next meeting with the prostitute of your choice two days from now.'

Jack´s face lit up with excitement and anticipation. Over the next two days, he didn´t masturbate a single time, and he could feel his penis gradually regaining its sensitiveness. For a while, he also considered drinking a lot and not using the toiled before the appointment so that his bladder would be full and his penis would be even more strained, but though the fact turned him on considerably, he decided against it. He wanted to be able to last a while and not cum immediately after all.

The winter spirit was led into the room where he had first been treated by the prostitutes. It showed no signs of damage anymore and the strange device that had kept him in place was there as well. So perhaps the scientists had kept him waiting because they were repairing this room?

Obediently, he stepped into the device and allowed it to encompass him. Then he was left alone.

Nothing happened at first. His back and buttocks became covered in Goosebumps from being exposed to the air. His penis, which had already been erect in excitement, began to shrink and to soften again. Maybe, Jack thought, if let it become fully squishy and sucked in his tummy as hard as he could, he could cheat the device and position his penis along his belly? The idea was exciting, though this excitement caused his penis to harden again instead of soften.

Then, suddenly, without any warning, something hit the area between his shoulder blades with force. A hot, creamy liquid splashed onto him and sent singular drops shooting in all directions. Jack gasped in surprise.

Then, a second shot came, this time a bit lower, aimed at his upper back.

The third hit even lower down, sending a single splatter to land much further down in the entrance of his butt crack. In the meantime, the first shot had began running around his shoulder blades, leaving hot, wet, sticky, streaks around them.

Then something fell into place in Jack´s mind. They were shooting him with his own cum. And he had even obediently collected it for them!

And truly, after the seventh shot, which had hit been directly aimed at his asshole, and come with much more force so that a few drops actually went _inside_ him, it stopped. He was covered in sputters of cum in varying degrees of drying, a labyrinth of sticky streaks covering his back.

This was wrong. Jack knew he shouldn´t be enjoying this. When this was over, he would shout at the scientists and ask them what in the world they were thinking. Yes. He just needed to be convincing. Jack took a deep breath. Yes, that´s what he would do. Because this was too sick to let them notice how much he was enjoying it.

Suddenly, a black screen appeared in front of his eyes, and green text began to form.

_Oh, what have they done to you? No, no, no! This isn´t right!_

It took Jack a while to realize that the prostitute he had chosen had probably just entered the room. But because the device parted it in two so that his ass would be in the room with the prostitute and his head in the other.

_They told me to finger you, but... no. This isn´t right. You have been humiliated enough. I can´t._

'What? No!', Jack thought to himself as he read the lines. Maybe there was a screen similar to this one in the other half of the room? 'Can you hear me?', he shouted, testing.

But it seemed this channel of communication was just one-way. The girl on the other side didn´t react at all.

_I´m still going to try my best to please you, though._

Before Jack could understand what she had meant, her tongue hit his neck and began sliding along it, licking up the half-dried cum tidily. The winter spirit tried to arch his back, but his restraints prevented that.

He was torn: On one hand, he thought that this must be indescribably humiliating for the girl. It was like forcing her to suck his dick and swallow all the cum... for 7 times in a row. But on the other, there was this stupid, irrational hope that maybe she didn´t feel humiliated, that this was perhaps even turning her on - after all, she had chosen to lick up his cum. She could have just done what she had been ordered to do, and that wouldn´t have been anywhere near as humiliating for her.

While Jack was thinking these thoughts, the tongue was sliding down further and further in a slalom pattern, only stopping when the girl had to close her mouth and swallow. His body hair was standing on edge, still weighed down and glued to his skin by come on his lower back, but rising up further and further between his shoulders, where the saliva of the girl´s tongue had already dried.

All the while, Jack´s heart was pumping frantically. Large beads of sweat had formed on his forehead and run down towards his eyes, blurring his vision. His penis was aching. He needed to control himself, or he would accidently Ice the girl´s hand to his back.

Finally, her tongue reached the spot where the hem of his underpants usually sat. There was a slight pause, just long enough for Jack to ball his fists in frustration. Then, without further warning, his butt cheeks were pulled apart and the tongue began sliding up and down his crotch, up and down, up and down, relentlessly.

All of Jack´s muscles convulsed at once as he let out a feral, lust-filled scream. His face seemed to be stretched vertically by invisible hooks, his mouth opening unnaturally wide, a gaping hole that was nothing but a vain attempt to find a temporary outlet for all the accumulated lust, his eyes wide open, swimming in sweat and tear fluid, his pupils dilated. He wasn´t able to take this anymore, he was going to break, the tension was going to tear him apart, he was sure of it. He just needed a tiny touch to his penis, then he would immediately cum. The constant licking in the sensitive area between his balls and his asshole was just enough to keep him on the edge, but it wouldn´t be enough to allow him to resolve all this sexual tension.

But his genitals were stored away safely, tightly encased by the strange material, where the girl couldn´t touch them.

In a hopeless attempt to distract himself, he thought about the girl behind him. How much he wanted to be allowed to turn around and meet her. He wanted to get to know her in proper, hear what she thought like, see what she looked like. Jack had a vague longing to get her out of this facility, an inexplicable feeling that she deserved better than this. She didn´t deserve to be degraded to an object of sexual pleasure - nobody deserved that.

Soon, Jack didn´t know what sounds his mouth was producing anymore. Was he still screaming in pleasure? Wailing in despair? Begging for mercy? He couldn´t tell. His mind was being overloaded with sensations, it was unable to take them all in at the same time.

Then, suddenly, the girl´s tongue penetrated Jack´s asshole, greedily searching for the few drops of cum that had landed inside it, hitting all the right spots in the process.

Later, Jack was not able to tell what the rest of his body had been doing at the time. All he remembered was hot, sticky cum being pumped out of his penis, bathing his lower zone in it because instead of flying away, it hit the strange material and came splashing back towards him.

Then, before even leaving the gadget, he fell into a long, deep, restorative sleep.

Jack awoke in his room, still feeling rather drained and with no idea what time of the day it may be or how long he had slept. Suppressing a yawn, he stretched, sat up in his bed, and rubbed his eyes. Then he went to the bathroom to shower and wash the exhaustion and the filth of his long sleep off him.

When he came back into his bedroom, a male voice sounded from some hidden speaker, like it had often before. 'It is now time to test the emotional bond you have formed with your partner of choice. Please get dressed and leave the room, an escort will be waiting to guide you outside the door.

As always, he obeyed and wordlessly followed the white-gowned man that had been waiting for him outside.

'We will now present you with five prostitutes. One of them is the partner of your choosing. If you are able to identify this individual correctly, you and your partner will be allowed leave the laboratory. Since all of them treat multiple test subjects every day and are not allowed to see most of their customer´s faces, they will not be able to give you any sign to hint whether or not they treated you. Understood?'

Mixed feelings arose inside Jack. The prospect of being allowed to leave the factory greatly excited him. It was just as if they had read his mind? But how was he supposed to identify somebody whose face he had never seen? And what would happen if he chose wrong?

The wall - or, what Jack had thought to be the wall - the winter spirit had been facing lifted and revealed five people standing behind it. Slowly, he let his gaze wander over them, inspecting them.

The first girl to the left was likely of Asian ancestry, her skin had a yellow touch, her eye-sockets were very flat and she wore a cheerful smile. Jack was uncertain, but he didn´t think this was the one.

The second girl seemed somewhat nordic, her skin almost as pale as his. She was carrying a somewhat ragged, wild air around her. Jack couldn´t deny he found her very attractive, but once again, he wasn´t convinced this was the one. He looked over to the third.

Something in the lighting of his room seemed to change. The person in the middle was a tall guy, his face covered in pimples. Jack felt an instant connection with him. Though his eyes were pointed at the floor, Jack felt like he saw himself in them. The same broken look of resignation, of disappointment. The same suppressed gleam of childishness, of mischief. In the boy´s hunched shoulders he saw long years of longing for appreciation, of trying the very best one could, only to be ignored or laughed at by others. He understood that while the boy might now be appreciated for who he was, he hated himself for what he had become. He had never wanted to become like this, and he should not have. He should have had a great life utilizing that intelligent brain of his, perhaps gone to university, become famous. Rightly earned respectful appreciation. But others had always laughed at him, beaten him up for not being manly enough, for being lanky and clumsy and now he was nothing but scum, a slut, a whore, his whole life merely dedicated to other people´s momentarily pleasures, anonymously pleasing so many people without ever being recognized, without ever being thanked.

Suddenly, something hit Jack´s, and it took him a moment to realize what had happened, because his vision was blurred by tears of anger and sympathy and hope and joy, but then he understood that he had run towards this tender giant, had wrapped his arms around him tightly, burying his head in his shirt, and now the boy was reacting, he was patting Jack´s back with those huge, soft hands and speaking calming words, telling Jack everything was going to be okay, but he shouldn´t be doing that, it should be Jack reassuring the giant and the tears just kept running from his face; he was so happy and so relieved and now they would be free and he was going to get this guy out of his job, help him build the great life he deserved, and he would learn all about him and we would laugh and cry with him...

~*~

But before they could go, there were still some formalities to be done. To Jack´s great delight, Hiccup - that was the boy´s name - seemed to be greatly experienced in negotiating the details of contracts and such. Jack would have probably just accepted that there´d be no reward for putting himself at the scientist´s mercy - after all, he had voluntarily accepted the offer - but Hiccup wouldn´t accept that and managed to get them quite a nice pay by threatening to make the rather dubious scientific methods of the laboratory public. They would receive quite a bit of money immediately, and then a smaller amount every year for the next twenty years - enough to allow them a decent standard of living, even if one or both of them would be unemployed for a while.

While Hiccup kept letting out hour-long streams of eloquently formulated sentences, Jack could only nod occasionally and marvel at his new friend´s intelligence.

That was one of the things he and Hiccup had agreed on before any of the negotiations started: While they were going to move to Canada to have the possibility of a potential gay marriage and an undiscriminated gay relationship, they were going to stay friends for now. Friends... with benefits. Really great benefits.


	2. Bonus Chapter 1: Enema

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so since this story has proven that nobody in these fandoms cares for intricate stories when they can just have shameless smut, here you go, have some more. *loses faith in humanity* Seriously though, please do check out some of my other stories and leave feedback there :D
> 
> Chapter tags: Enemas, Bondage, Coming untouched, Asphyxiation (kinda), greatly failing at guessing how much you can take in

All of Jack´s limbs were bound. His hands were tied up high together in the air and his legs were fixed to the ground, fixed in an almost painfully widely spread position. All he could do was move his hips.

He knew that today, he was going to receive what the scientists had called an Enema. This meant they were going to insert a comparably thick fluid into his anus - making him feel like he was constantly receiving anal, filling him up completely with what would feel like hot cum.

Jack looked down on himself. His white, bony body formed a stark contrast to the silvery, metallic walls of the room. His penis was already erect in anticipation, like a loyal servant pleading to be rewarded.

But first came the showering. Hot water emerged from both the ceiling and the floor as well as the 4 walls of the room, splashing against every inch of his body, making him grit his teeth, squeeze his eyes shut and arch his back as far as his constraints allowed him.

At first, it always felt like his skin was about to ignite. But it was a good kind of fire lapping against his body, one that seemed dangerous at first but became very pleasant once one learnt how to deal with it.

In a matter of seconds, his pulse doubled and he began to sweat. Jack´s mouth widened into a wicked grin, savoring this moment. His own sweat was running down his chest, his stomach, the insides of his thighs, his legs, feeling like soap and making his skin incredibly slippery. It was as if the upper layer of his skin was actually melting and streaming down towards the floor.

Soon, the room was filled with damp steam that made it hard to breather, but that was just what Jack liked about this procedure. How everything slowly turned into a soft, wet, dreamy blur.

The pale foreskin of his penis had begun to retract, revealing the deep violet underneath, gleaming in sweat like the rest of Jack´s body and causing Jack to wince whenever a drop of hot water hit it.

As Jack´s knees became covered in water and the streams of water from the floor ceased (because there was too much water on top of the cones for them to have any effect), he could feel a small tube being shoved between his butt cheeks. Gladly, he pushed his ass backwards so that his anus would be more easily accessible and waited until it had been inserted. It didn´t take long since his body was still streaming with sweat that worked like a lubricant.

As the first shot came, Jack instinctively shot his hips forward with force, but the hot fluid shot into him nonetheless. His tied-up hands stopped his forward-movement violently, but Jack didn´t even notice, all he was able to concentrate on was the inside of his ass, and gods why didn´t it stop, there was no space, nobody could cum this much in one go, he needed to get that damn tube out, what was happening to him, there was too much heat inside him, he was going to faint, if only he could stop it some way, but no matter how much he threw his hips back and forth in desperation, the tube stayed in place and filled him up more and more, he needed to pull it out with his hand, but that wasn´t possible, they were both tied up, gods, he was going to burst, why had he agreed to let so many people cum into him at once, that hadn´t been a good idea, his wrists had become slippery from the sweat, maybe he could slip one of them out, but no, no matter how much he pulled, they stayed fixed, he closed his eyes, his belly had to be swollen up to the size of a balloon now, he didn´t want to see himself in this state, but he could feel it, he was too full, he was exhausted, he couldn´t take any of this any more, and his penis was throbbing, he needed to cum, there was way too much of that stuff inside him, he needed to get it out, but he couldn´t cum without being touched, he knew that, and suddenly there was no air, just hot steam, and it was filling his lungs, he was feeling so dizzy, and still the people continued coming inside him, one after another, this was just cruel, couldn´t they see he couldn´t take any more, and suddenly, white liquid shot from the tip of his penis, he had finally come, and he was standing in warm, thigh-high water, and finally the stream of cum stopped, and his asshole was no longer blocked, he could feel the fluid leaking out of it, and without even waiting to be untied, he just relaxed and fell asleep.

~*~

'How much was I able to take in?', Jack asked the scientists a while later.

One of the men looked down on the sheet of paper he was holding and smirked. 'How much do you guess?', he asked.

'Two liters, maybe? At the very least.'

'It was exactly 87 ml.'

Jack stood frozen for a moments as the scientists tried their best to stop themselves from laughing. Then he moved on, to his next test.

**Author's Note:**

> If you´re interested in reading about some of the 'tests' Jack has undergone (aka being pleased by machines), let me know and I´ll write a bonus chapter (or several)!


End file.
